


同级生

by Medesert



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medesert/pseuds/Medesert
Summary: •如您所见，是全员同级生的设定（监督是老师）•读博的产物，来自果果南风的点梗
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

看着自己托盘里的菜，月冈紬心算着总价钱，在付款口附近纠结不已。

就差八十円。

学校里的蛋包饭，蛋皮蓬松柔软，配上番茄酱简直是人间美味；他总是早早的把外面的蛋包都吃掉，为了搭配剩下的米饭，就还需要准备一颗生蛋来拌着吃；最后一样，是他的大好物，甜口的玉子烧，一餐没有玉子烧，对月冈紬来说，似乎就失去了灵魂。

啊……真的是哪一样都无法放弃。焦虑的月冈紬又翻了一遍自己的书包，再次痛斥了自己由于换了个钱包就忘记带银行卡的致命错误，导致他的现金在打印完剧本后连他完美的鸡蛋combo都买不起。

丞这个时候，应该也不会在食堂吧，下课就看他去学校的体育馆了，自己也只是匆匆的道了个别。月冈紬在人头攒动的食堂里扫视着，祈祷自己能碰上一个自己认识的人，拯救自己的鸡蛋。

“啊，有了！这边这边！”

找到目标后的他冲目标挥起了手。

“居然会让连名字都叫不上来的同学来帮你付午饭钱，月冈桑。”

对面坐着的男子不满的用叉子戳着自己盘子里的水果。

“名字的话我是记得的，但是刚刚太着急，脑子在看到熟悉的脸的瞬间就空白了。没能第一时间叫出名字来还真是抱歉，摄津桑。”

听到正确的姓氏称呼，对面的摄津万里脸色才稍微好了那么一些。

“虽然怀疑你只记得姓不记得名，但是还是算了。”

“诶，在你眼里，我的记忆力有那么差吗？莫非我有在小组表演上忘词，才给了你这种印象？”吃了一勺蛋包饭，表情变得十分幸福的月冈紬回答道，“还是说，你是想要我用全名称呼你？摄津万里桑？”

“还是别了。”摄津万里左手手指在饭桌上“哒哒哒”的敲，“再怎么说也是同班同学，不用那么生疏。”

“那就好了嘛。”

看着决心认真吃饭的月冈紬，摄津万里对自己中午的奇妙历险感到非常迷惑。他发誓他是因为想要追一个讨人嫌的家伙打，结果那人下了课直接就飞奔去了饭堂。他正四处找呢，就和一位遗憾的和自己并不算太熟的月冈紬同学四目相对，还被拉过来付了饭钱。至于水果，是他在收银处附近给自己拿的，是当时离他最近的食物。

“话说，你也吃太多颗蛋了吧？”

摄津万里终于忍不住吐槽了。

“有吗？可是都很好吃。”月冈紬已经把蛋包饭的蛋皮全都吃掉了，开始准备生蛋拌饭。

“和好不好吃没关系吧？不是说人一天只能吃一颗蛋吗？”

“摄津桑，意外的说了非常生活气息的话。”月冈紬抬起头看看他，笑了，“还以为摄津桑这样的人，是不会说这样的话的。”

“喂，什么叫’摄津桑这样的人’啊。”

“不好说，不过不是坏的那方面。”

“真是的，喂，那我走了。”余光中看到了刚刚自己追着跑进来的家伙正拿着小蛋糕吃，摄津万里立刻起身，不去吐槽开始吃生蛋拌饭配鸡蛋烧的月冈紬，准备出击。

“那我要怎么把饭钱还你？”

摄津万里准备开跑的时候，月冈紬这样问他。

“哈？那种东西怎样都好吧？你就下次遇到我的时候给我好了。”

下次遇见吗？本来想加一下他的LIME再打到他卡上去的，不过也没什么。

毕竟两人也不是很熟，月冈紬也没去管摄津万里急匆匆的去哪里，继续享受他的鸡蛋大餐。

（2）

“你看来看去，看什么呢？”

身边的丞这样问了，他还很少看见开始上课时月冈紬还左顾右盼，不好好听讲。收回视线的月冈紬则是讪讪一笑，压低声音开口。

“我在找人。”

“找谁啊。”

“找债主。”

什么债主？高远丞有点懵。很想要继续问下去，接收到了讲师朝他这边的一瞥，识趣的闭上了嘴。

怪不得我和摄津桑不熟呢。

这样找了一周之后，月冈紬暗暗的腹诽道。摄津万里只要是大课讲座一类的，几乎是能逃则逃，在课堂上几乎不太能见到他。

而月冈紬能认识他，纯粹是因为某次小组排练。

他没跟摄津万里一组，不过他们要看完彼此的组的话剧然后给出每个人的分数。按理来说应该是匿名打分，但是因为也不是什么特别严肃的场合，导师让他们自己拿着名单统计了自己的平均分，之后自己再核查。

而月冈紬就是在那个时候，看见某个叫摄津万里的人，给了月冈紬，也就是自己一个满分。

摄津万里……他是头一回看到这个名字，扯着丞的衣角指着即将开始演的另一组，也就是摄津万里在的那一组，问他：

“摄津万里，是哪一位？”

月冈紬很确定自己声音很小了，不过摄津万里的耳朵似乎格外好使，整理着衣服，貌似漫不经心的回过身冲着月冈紬答道：“是我。”

“哦，哦。”

他呆愣愣的点了点头，这就是最初的印象了。

而今天，月冈紬觉得自己也算幸运，他终于在人群的某一处找到了他的债主。他刚刚准备沉浸在找到的快乐中，讲台上的老师就告诉了他摄津万里为什么今天会来的原因。

“下一次的演习，两两一组。和谁的话……来，我做个大转盘，搭档全部随机。”

造化就是如此弄人，当摄津万里回头和月冈紬对视的时候，从彼此的眼中都看到了几分喜悦，和另外九十几分无奈。

“嗯……所以我们要演些什么？”

两个人面对面，坐在食堂。摄津万里看着月冈紬又是满盘子鸡蛋，忍不住自己扶额的冲动。

“你这家伙，该不会哪天被人用鸡蛋骗走了吧？”

“姑且我也是个大学生，不会的吧，我觉得。”对面的月冈紬还是那副温和又满足的神情，摄津万里看着嘴巴里塞了玉子烧、脸颊鼓的像只小松鼠的样子，不自然的偏过了头。

“说的也是。”

“所以说，想演的题材，摄津桑有想法吗？”

“叫我名字就好了，至少一段时间会是搭档关系。”摄津万里顿了顿，吞进一大块加州卷，“看紬桑这么喜欢鸡蛋，干脆就演鸡蛋精灵的故事好了。”

“嗯……如果万里桑一定要用我的喜好做题材的话，还是花和植物更好。”愉快的接受了称呼的更进一步，月冈紬突然有种“本该如此”的感觉。

最终的结局，是沟通时间过长，不得不加上了LIME想回家继续。而就是因为这点，今天的月冈紬也忘了还钱。

虽然说今天万里桑也没有说什么，不过下次一定要记得啊！在自家的庭院里浇完水，月冈紬这样自言自语道。

（3）

虽然摄津万里老是不来上课，不过月冈紬还是对他的水平很有自信的。

毕竟也是见识过他演技的人，知道摄津万里也喜欢他月冈紬的演技，甚至给他满分，月冈紬更是格外关注，就算以成绩方面的竞争对手视角来审查，照样忍不住在心里暗暗叫好的冲动。

就像作家看到优秀的作品会手痒，歌手听到美妙的歌声会想合唱，那么他看到这样的表演，理所应当的有“想和他一起演”的想法。所以当老师的转盘终于做了一回好人，月冈紬后知后觉的有了愿望被满足的喜悦。

つむつむ：既然已经商议好要演什么了，我们要去哪里排练呢  
つむつむ：在图书馆租个空教室？  
NEO：你如果不介意的话，可以来我家  
NEO：这样我们还可以排练结束之后玩马里奥派对  
つむつむ：啊哈哈哈……  
NEO：我家很大的，而且室友，应该也是紬桑你认得的人  
つむつむ：欸，是和朋友一起租的房子吗  
NEO：这是我的房子没错，但是把其中几间房租出去了而已  
NEO：所以我在这个家里可以为所欲为  
つむつむ：是这样吗

既然屋主都主动邀请了，月冈紬也没有什么好拒绝的。于是拎着小道具和摄津万里托他在路上买的加州卷拜访的月冈紬，果然如摄津万里所说，看到了认识的人。

“咲也桑？”

“啊，紬桑！欢迎！”热情的冲自己打了招呼，打开门的正是之前小组排练的另一组队长，佐久间咲也。他接过月冈紬手里的东西，开始呼唤屋主。被领进屋还被招待了果汁的月冈紬，直到屋主出来开始吃加州卷，他还不能停止自己的目光从这两人身上移开。

“所以，你们是室友吗？”

“我是房客，万里君按理来说是房东。”咲也把冰箱里的冷冻披萨拿出来开始加热，“天马君是出门了吗？”

后一句话是问摄津万里的。

“不知道，敲过门了吗。”

“敲过了，可是没有人应。”

“那应该就是出去了，不如我们披萨三等分，就不用留给他了。”摄津万里加州卷吃到一半，拿起盒子在月冈紬面前摇了摇，“顺带一提，你真的不要我转钱给你吗？”

“嗯，就当是还上次玉子烧的钱。”月冈紬点点头，然后将捕捉到的信息问出来，“天马君……莫非是皇天马同学？”

“嗯，是啊。”咲也点点头，“啊，这么说来，上次测评的四个小组主演都在这里了。”

“四组队长也都在这里了，而且刚刚我仿佛听到有人说不给我留披萨。”

皇天马站在loft的台阶上，下楼来和月冈紬打招呼。

“好久不见，紬桑。”

（4）

“喂，不能因为总算有一个能欣赏你盆栽的人来了，你就霸着他不放人吧？”

摄津万里的额头上出现了一个大大的井字，皇天马一路像个导游，还是有可能会迷路的那种，带着月冈紬两个人蹲在阳台给绿色植物浇水，披萨都凉掉了。

“人家是来找我的诶！有本事你也在大转盘上跟他牵手成功啊！”

“哈？什么时候你们俩这么熟了？”皇天马颇有一种在后宫里争宠的样子，“明明是我先来的！”

“屋主现在就宣布，再白学就和我一起去买东西。”

“我也想去看鞋，那就一起？”

“行啊，喂不对！我们是在说你把我的搭档还回来的事情！”

“啊哈哈……我们给这一棵加一点花土，马上就进屋，万里桑。”

“嘛嘛。”咲也已经吃完披萨好久，站起来把颁布暴政的屋主给摁到椅子上坐好，“我再去热一下披萨，你们快过来吃吧！”

鉴于是第一天排练，两个人也只是草草的过了一边剧情，商量着接下来的走向。偶尔还会因为找不到感觉，抓耳挠腮半天后，随着月冈紬“蹭”的一下跳起来、原地转了两圈，而后冲摄津万里的怒吼而告终：

“凡人怎么能触碰天使的翅膀！即便不能再飞，我也是天使啊！”

摄津万里愣了愣，表情也迅速变化起来，开口的语气和平时的玩世不恭有些相似，可多了几分痴迷和阴狠。

“你可是我见过的最漂亮的生物，不会就让你这么逃脱的。”

“总感觉，虽然紬桑并没有翅膀，可万里君的看向他背后的表情就像是看到什么珍宝一样，好厉害啊。”

坐在饭桌前和正在吃披萨的皇天马观剧，佐久间咲也很是佩服的点了点头。

“用自由发挥来增加灵感，可以可以，一会儿我给我搭档也发个信息告诉他这么办好了。”

就用这种方法商议完大半剧情，两个人都对今天的成果十分满意，愉快的结束了第一天的感情交流。

“不过，这样就想走吗？紬桑？”一把从背后箍住想要起身的月冈紬，摄津万里用眼睛示意皇天马，后者立刻会意，冲去玄关把月冈紬的鞋子藏了起来。

“嗯……所以，还有什么事吗？”

月冈紬倒是不担心自己的鞋子，有佐久间咲也在，一会儿悄悄问问他就能知道下落。

“昨天LIME说过了，我们来玩马里奥派对吧。”

“嗯，可是我有点儿困了，可能是中午吃的太饱的原因吧。感觉还是快点回家去睡觉比较好。”

“困的话我们有客房，或者说，还是你想喝咖啡？”

坐在沙发上的佐久间咲也这时打了一个大大的哈欠，及时的传染给了月冈紬，又传给了直视月冈紬的摄津万里。

藏完鞋回来的皇天马，看见的就是三个人轮流在自己面前张大嘴巴，此起彼伏。

（5）

“你们接力呢？现在就我一人独醒？”皇天马在刚刚下楼来的时候就是刚睡醒状态，现在眼睛瞪的像铜铃，闪烁着闪电般的精明，“要不喝咖啡吧，才下午一点半诶，你们要集体午睡不成？”

“我其实觉得睡觉也挺好……”佐久间咲也诚实的开口，看到橘猫警长天马冲他使眼色，总算想起了昨天七尾太一跟他说的猜测，连忙现场改变说法，“不，不过，万里君做的咖啡很好喝的，紬桑要不要尝一尝？”

“诶，你还会做咖啡？”

很好，成功的被吸引了注意力。摄津万里的背影在厨房里运作着什么，月冈紬也因为感到好奇凑了过去，客厅里一时就剩下了咲也和天马两人。

“现在我觉得太一君说的有点可能了……天马君平时想喝咖啡，至少要和万里君ktv里合唱几首歌才行。”

“说自己因为欠钱才额外关注紬桑，骗鬼啊。”听到这个皇天马更不满了，“紬桑说想喝就立刻去了，这正常吗？”

“话说，紬君欠了万里君多少钱。”

“如果是一个加州卷就能还清的价位，他应该也不会老是想着这回事吧？”皇天马了然的点点头，“说明他的确是对人家有非分之想，太一说的。”

如果摄津万里知道七尾太一在那天聚餐他走之后说了这样的话，应该会发挥自己的不良血统把他打到地里去。而他目前还没有这样的想法，只是在拉花的时候在咖啡上画出一只天鹅，接收着月冈紬的惊讶夸赞。

“好厉害，万里桑还真是什么都很擅长。”

“那是当然，你想在哪里喝咖啡？不如就在庭院？空气还好。”摄津万里招呼着客厅里的两个人来拿走咖啡，在给他们的两杯里随手画了两个叶子。

“在天马君的盆栽旁边吗，不错呢。”

月冈紬很喜欢被植物包围的气氛，如果加上了特制的手作咖啡，好心情就会达到顶峰，连摄津万里对于之后的马里奥邀约也没有拒绝。

“我知道你很开心，就是注意不要把咖啡撒到盆栽上，会糟蹋我的咖啡。”

“好的。”

“紬桑才不会，他很喜欢绿植的。”皇天马看着月冈紬一直小心翼翼的小口啜咖啡，想努力保持天鹅拉花的形状，看了看自己和咲也杯里缺了一块的叶子，感到更加悲愤。

“紬桑，干脆你也住过来好了，不是正好在考虑要不要从家里搬出来吗？这个房东开的价还是很良心的。”他拍拍摄津万里的肩膀以目示意月冈紬，“搬进来还能时不时听到本大爷和房东的绝美歌喉。”

“我觉得特别好，这样我们马里奥终于可以组四人队玩划船了。”

咲也安逸的喝了一会儿咖啡，看到一言不合又开始本大爷的皇天马和一言不合就游戏的摄津万里，顿时有种自己的元气救不了日本人的悲哀。在这之间坐着的月冈紬简直是天使一样的存在，咲也想了想，开口表示赞成。

“住过来的话，我们有空房间，而且你们两个排练也会更方便一些。”

这个理由比刚刚皇天马的有说服力多了。

三个人同时看向喝咖啡喝的正开心的月冈紬。

“嗯……如果住进来的话，万里君可以给我在院子里种花的权利吗？”月冈紬细细品尝嘴里的咖啡苦味，回味是水果的香气，“离学校近，方便排练和交流经验，还有好喝的咖啡，不好，似乎没有拒绝的理由啊？”

“而且还可以种花，来吧来吧，加入我们队长组的大家庭。”

（6）

虽然都是戏剧专业的，不过两个人的课选的也并不对应。除了每周三的中午课是连着两节一起的，剩余的日子也不太能撞见。

两节课一起的那一天，摄津万里逐渐养成了一个习惯。

“啊，又是和万里桑一起走的日子。”

自从住在一起后，关系越来越紧密的两个人也经常不由自主的就挨到一块儿去。第一节课结束后，坐在他身边的月冈紬就会站起来一边收拾东西一边伸懒腰，有的时候会扭到奇怪的部位，比如大腿根亦或者腰。

“真没办法，喂，不然我们就租这个去教室吧？”

两节课是在不同的教学楼授课，距离也不是很近，一般他们俩是下课就飞奔过去。不过那一天月冈紬的腿扭到了，摄津万里不可能丢下他不管，可也不能背着他走，看到路边的共享单车后仿佛找到了救世主。

“这个，我一次都没用过……要怎么做啊？投币吗？”

“什么投币，又不是娃娃机。”摄津万里拿出手机，进行了一番月冈紬看不懂的操作，解锁了一辆车。

“我x，你腿是不是蹬不了这个？”

推着车出来的万里突然和月冈紬面面相觑，看月冈紬在他面前弱小无辜无助的摇了摇头。

“没有后座，要不万里桑你先去，我走着过……”

“不行！”摄津万里也不知道哪里突然来了一股牛劲，“你坐上去，放心，我能骑。”

月冈紬看着摄津万里这么坚定，突然很有安全感，就这么鬼使神差的坐了上去，摄津万里扶着车把，视死如归的冲着月冈紬嘱咐。

“待会儿，你一定抓紧座位别松手，别慌，别乱动，保持平衡；万一真失去平衡了，你就赶快跳车。”

“呃……我尽量吧。”

“啊……算了，万一真的失去平衡了，你就往我身上靠，压我身上总比趴地上二次伤害强。”摄津万里想起月冈紬某些时候意外的迟钝，充满奉献精神的做好了当肉垫的准备。

事实上，当天回家，佐久间咲也和皇天马就都知道这件事了。

“一成桑po在inst上了，挂了咱们学校的tag，你俩火了。”

佐久间咲也忍住爆笑的声音，用颤抖的手递上了自己的手机。

四连拍，第一张是摄津万里撑在大梁上拼命蹬脚踏板的瞬间，头发像用了飘柔，一条腿蜷缩成奇怪的姿势；第二张是抓着座位手指都青白了的月冈紬，难得一见的惊恐大喊；第三张是两个人失去平衡倒在地上的瞬间，摄津万里超快的反应速度在这张照片了得到证实，在半空中还能抓着月冈紬的胳膊把他往自己怀里拉；最后一张就是两个人摔在地上，月冈紬趴在摄津万里胸膛上一脸迷茫。

我是谁，我为什么在他怀里，发生了什么？

“我能不能采访一下两位当事人，咋想的？”

皇天马拿着杂志卷成一个筒，抵到摄津万里嘴边。

“我觉得太危险了，紬他没事就好，我护的还是很及时的。”

“……紬桑你呢？”

“万里不要自责，你反应很快了。”月冈紬无奈的笑了笑，接过杂志棒，“没有受伤都是托万里的福，倒是我没砸痛你吗？”

“没有，紬又不重。”

佐久间咲也突然像反应过来什么，满脸不可置信，表情像是要让他连吃一周咖喱一样惊恐。

“摔了一跤之后，万里君和紬君已经开始直呼名字了吗？”

（7）

在最终核对了很多次细节之后，两个人终于完善了剧本，可以有来有往，不用临时发挥就能排练了。

“你要看恐怖片，怎么还叫上我？”皇天马看着摄津万里拿出来的电影是《沉默的羔羊》，心下警铃大作，脸上却还保持着一个男子汉最基本的矜持和雅观。

“哦，之后要排练，我是想进入一下疯狂科学家的角色，觉得汉尼拔还蛮符合要求的。”摄津万里看了看皇天马，以为皇天马不想看电影，立刻扔出甜枣，“不然我们之后就去玩飞镖吧，还是我把房租给你免一半？”

“不不不，没事，你该放就放你的，我觉得无聊了就回屋。”

本来想阻止的佐久间咲也，听皇天马这么说，也就上楼去了。

「坠落凡间的天使被疯狂科学家抓住进行研究，在这期间科学家竟爱上了自己的试验品，态度逐渐温和起来，也不再用恼人的手段折磨他；高傲的天使一方面憎恨着曾伤害自己的科学家，另一方面却也逐渐被他的疯狂吸引，最终天使厌恶着自己的行为，把一对染血的翅膀留给了自己爱着的人，自己坠楼身亡。」

“很不错的悲情故事呢，不过要演出背德的爱情故事，难道说紬君不仅要反串，还要进行这么细致的情感抒发吗？”

佐久间咲也看完了剧本的大致内容后反而担忧起来。

“我在高中的戏剧部扮演过天使，不过是男性。”月冈紬解释道，“而且至于反串，上一次天马君那组不是也有反串的山鲁佐德吗？”

“说的也是呢，而且紬君的演技一直很细腻，我能在这里看你们排练真是太幸运了。”佐久间咲也由衷的赞赏起来，想到能学到更多的东西，他就止不住的心潮澎湃。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊—————！”

“你干什么啊笨蛋！你比汉尼拔还要吓人！”

“这，这是天马君在喊吧！”想要下楼看看的月冈紬，对上了一脸无奈的咲也。

“万里君邀请天马君看恐怖电影……估计这个尖叫还会有几波呢，我们下去安慰他一下吧。”

最终的结果，就是惨叫的鼻涕一把泪一把的皇天马被佐久间咲也搀扶回了房间，换月冈紬来陪摄津万里观看终于能沉默的羔羊。

“我想起……天马君在邀请我入住那一天，跟我说能听到你们俩的绝妙嗓音。”

月冈紬面无表情的看着电影里的比尔开始跳脱衣舞，不由自主的向摄津万里靠，倚在他肩膀上。

“今天听到的嗓音一点都不绝美，我感觉我受到了欺骗。”

“可以很绝美的，不然一会儿我们排练的时候我用唱歌的方式说台词？让紬见识一下好了。”

月冈紬想象了一下摄津万里欢快的唱着：“真是漂亮的双翼，插上这些管子也不损美貌。”就浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

“不，不行……出戏了……”

（8）

“会吗？”

摄津万里按掉电视遥控器的开关，清了清嗓子，深吸一口气之后突然换了一个脸似的。

“你是我的，”他抓住月冈紬的肩膀，没有心理准备的月冈紬肩膀受力一个不稳就被推躺在沙发上，为了不破功摄津万里干脆也欺身而上，显得这个疯狂科学家更加变态了，“离开我之后你哪里也去不成，触犯天条的天使难道还能回天界吗？成为我的吧，我余生都会好好的对待你。”

这是科学家已经意识到自己真心之后的剧情，月冈紬躺在他身下，眨了眨眼睛，张开嘴发出几个虚无的音节。最终他偏过头去，用迅速调动起的哭腔回道：

“说的这么好听，可是让我哪里都去不成的始作俑者不是你吗！”他含着泪在摄津万里身下挣扎着，“说什么成为你的，我向天帝起誓，绝不可能！”

天使的表情很纠结痛苦，他心里也逐渐对这个科学家产生了一些说不清道不明的情绪；可他是天使，天使怎么能爱上人类呢？还是曾给予他如此多痛苦的人类。翅膀被割裂也好，被注射针剂也好，在自己昏迷的时候他一定还做了更多自己不知道的事情，天使恨他，可科学家作为自己唯一一个在人间的依靠，自己却也割舍不掉他。

“唔——”

痛苦的默默流泪的天使，嘴唇被突然的封上了。

“！！！”

剧，剧本里没说要亲啊！是即兴发挥吗？月冈紬有点紧张，眼睛紧闭着不敢睁眼面对现实，可嘴唇上柔软的触感和摄津万里洗发香波的味道确实在提醒他，自己被想要模仿汉尼拔的疯狂科学家给亲了。

感觉，居然还挺好的？他悄悄的睁开一点眼睛看摄津万里，发现他的表情里没有邪肆没有疯狂，有的是他本人独有的温柔气息。意识到摄津万里是在以戏外的身份和自己接吻，月冈紬方了，用力推搡着他的胸膛。

“别……”

“紬，不要动。”

喊了自己的名字又亲了上来？月冈紬放弃抵抗了，脑子里一团乱。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊————！”

皇天马哭嚎完毕，听见客厅里没有电视的声音了，准备下楼去拿手机，意外的撞见沙发上月冈紬被摄津万里压倒亲吻的劲爆场面。虽然帅气演技很高且歌声动人但是是处男的皇天马整个人都不好了，看到佐久间咲也听见自己的第二次惨叫着急的跑下来看他，他更慌了，直接捂住了咲也的眼睛。

“咲也不能看，眼睛会坏掉。”

“？？？怎么了？？”

“我，我说，你们确定要搞得这么来劲吗？我怎么不记得你们剧本里有这么一段？？啊？紬桑你怎么不反抗？？难，难不成……”

“到底发生了什么啊！虽然天马君不让我看但我好好奇！”

（9）

摄津万里也说不出自己是怎么了，自那个两连吻之后，他们两个非常默契的不再提起这件事情，只有家里天马的眼神会时常犀利起来。

可能是太入戏了，一时没忍住，摄津万里这样劝说自己，无视了自己放学的时候回去超市买鸡蛋并不是给天使吃的事实，作为卖花的小摊的常客也不是为了给天使买花供奉的。

同时接受了来自摄津万里的好意和啵嘴，月冈紬同样对这个世界产生了怀疑，拿着鸡蛋的手都微微颤抖。他面上虽然笑得很开心，但是不敢看向摄津万里眼底，怕看到和那天同样的神情。

每当他俩同时出现，皇天马表情都很犀利。犀利的场合包括两人在家里排练，月冈紬在摄津万里眼前把他买来的花插进小花瓶里，摄津万里品尝月冈紬的初次下厨带壳玉子烧等等等等。

即使是没能看见激情一幕的佐久间咲也，也能感觉到屋主和庭院番长中间有什么特别的气场。

“虽然这样问可能不太好，但是你们是在交往吗？”在图书馆里组队刷报告的四个人中，突然有一个咲也发表了惊人的言论。

“噗——”

皇天马这学期没选有报告的课，于是咲也拉来了自己的同班伙伴，也是老熟人了，此时正坐在摄津万里对面。而这个刚刚就在奇怪气氛里安静如鸡，貌似老实人实则八卦起源——七尾太一听到咲也的震惊全家发言，把嘴里的水全部喷了出来，被管理员拉去训话了。

“啊啊啊，我不是想要探听你们的隐私，但是……你们之间的气氛实在是有点怪，我很担心……”

不愧是咲也，真的很关心人。月冈紬冲他笑了笑，却并不知道怎样回答他的问题。

那天的摄津万里到底入没入戏？自己的心态是因为入戏还是因为真心？月冈紬也不能去问高远丞，以自己对他的了解，这家伙应该也提不出什么建设性的提案。他只能冷静的完成这个课业之后，给自己一点冷静的时间来明确一下。

“嗯……我们不如还是先把作业写完吧？咲也君？”

“……为什么我的电脑突然关机了？明明还有90%的电。”

坐在对面的摄津万里突然脸色和电脑屏幕一起变黑，双手敲击键盘屏幕却没有任何反应。

“是不是进水了？刚刚你不是正好在给太一君看东西？”

三人的目光再一次向挨完骂回来的人体喷泉七尾太一集中。

“你们都看着我干什么？”一脸懵比。

“七尾太一，你完了。”

（10）

“真的很不错，”作为评分老师的立花泉很不吝惜自己的掌声，“两个人对彼此爱意和痛心都很完美的表达出来了，特别是眼神，月冈同学和摄津同学都辛苦啦！”

表演完毕之后的两个人倒是都还愣愣的，特别是月冈紬，刚刚最后纵身一跃的哭泣还压制不住，泪腺彻底开闸。反正也演完了，立花泉挥了挥手，表示两个人可以先去卫生间洗把脸，摄津万里最后在床上搂紧了翅膀流泪的戏刚过，眼睛还是红的，沙哑的说了声“谢谢老师”，抓着身边的搭档就往外走。

皇天马在他们视线之外的表情变得犀利起来。

“对，对不起，万里君，我觉得……咱们之后还是分开一段时间比较好，不然……”

说出压在心里很久的话，月冈紬不敢看摄津万里的脸，一个人背过身去发泄戏剧中的情绪，哭得肩膀一抽一抽。

天使割下自己的翅膀抛弃自己的科学家时，心脏也会这么痛吗？沉闷的情绪在月冈紬心里冲撞着，和现实中的情绪交织起来，月冈紬几乎要崩溃了。

“为什么？给我个理由。”

“……入戏过深出不来的话，不是很困扰么。”

“我不要。”

“诶？”

像那天摔下自行车时一样，摄津万里又一次抓住他的手臂，把他往自己的怀里带。哭的没什么力气的月冈紬抓住摄津万里的白大褂，不可抑制的在熟悉的怀抱里哭的更大声。

“你如果是怕我因为入戏所以想跟你交往，那你尽管放心好了。”

“…嗯……？”

“我啊，在第一次表演的时候就被你迷住了。”想起那天给月冈紬打满分的场景，摄津万里有些怀念的笑了笑，“我那时就很害怕，我是喜欢上了你的角色，还是你呢？”

“所，所以，你是用了差不多一个学期，来确认这件事情？”

月冈紬吸了吸鼻子，惊呆了，其实那天摄津万里叫着自己的名字亲他的时候，他就应该有所察觉。亲他的那个人用的是摄津万里真人的身份，他想亲的那个人，也只是月冈紬本人而已。

“嗯，是啊。”摄津万里努力的用自己以往的云淡风轻口吻来把自己的话说完，“我还努力地让自己显得不那么失态，但到底还是没忍住，还让皇天马那个笨蛋看见。”

“天马君也太惨了，看见了那样的场面，还被你记仇。”月冈紬的脸藏在摄津万里怀里，带着哭腔笑出声来。

“所以说，紬也要给我一个机会啊。”摄津万里把月冈紬从自己怀里抽出来，看着他哭红的鼻尖和还泛着泪光的眼睛，郑重其事，“我用了好久确认自己的心意，现在是该轮到紬确认的时候了。”

“我知道了，我会好好……”

“诶？你们俩在这里这么半天不回去，立花老师让我过来看看……”七尾太一推开公共卫生间的门，看着摄津万里托着月冈紬的小臂，很明显是要说什么重要的话的样子，心里一阵发虚；再抬头一看自己的前队长已经开始冒黑气，七尾太一突然有种今天就要凉了的预感。

“臣哥！幸！救命啊啊啊啊———”


	2. Chapter 2

说起周围感情史较为丰富的，月冈紬第一个想到的就是自己组的雪白东，因此久违的发了LIME单独约他出了门。

“……事情就是这样，感觉我周围唯一会给可行建议的就是东桑了，所以把你叫了出来，不知道有没有麻烦你。”

“哦呀，难得紬会有这样的苦恼。”雪白东难得一见的露出了困扰的神情，“我们组，丞应该不会理解，密只要棉花糖，誉的话……大概会为你作诗吧，如果你把事情告诉他的话。”

“正是这样。”

“不过，既然你说摄津君已经对你表明了心意，现在你想确认的只是：你的心动是归属于入戏还是真的走心，是吗？”

即使现在被绿植们包围，还喝着喜欢的咖啡配鸡蛋三明治，月冈紬依旧不能安下心来，摩挲着咖啡杯把手点了点头。

“其实在我说来，没有比◉◉更行之有效的方法了……”

“东桑……开太快了。”差点把柔软的面包卡在嗓子里，里面夹着的鸡蛋顺着喉咙滑了下去，月冈紬捂着嘴小声咳嗽，努力忽略食道里异样的感觉。

“嘛，想一想紬也肯定不是直接会和秋组队长滚床单的类型。”雪白东小口嚼着水馒头，“如果怕因戏生情不靠谱的话，干脆让你的戏，嗯……一成的那个词怎么说来着？OOC？”

“OOC？”

“你就努力的在那部戏里，披着角色的皮做出你自己的选择，再和万里君演一次如何？”

当初雪白东的提案听起来的确是很有效的样子，不过与摄津万里住在同一屋檐下，月冈紬依然不能避免自己手足无措的情况发生。

摄津万里是和他并不相似的青少年。

他本人经常被外界评价为温柔，而在感情上某些时候，他在没有思考好的前提下，即使内心在对摄津万里的靠近感到欢呼雀跃，他仍然会非常慌张。

而摄津万里，则是在这种情况下不那么克制自己的类型。如果感觉高兴，又不会切实的伤害到什么人，他就会行动起来。最重要的是，摄津万里似乎也吃准了月冈紬不会因此而讨厌他，于是放心大胆的，或者说，毫无意识的放心大胆的去撩拨月冈紬。

“搅拌鸡蛋的话，还是把两根筷子分开，像这样……”

为了辅导手并不灵巧的月冈紬，使他能不再做出鸡蛋壳玉子烧，摄津万里趁着假期进行了一对一的小班授课。他们的授课过程总是由旁观变成近距离辅导，比如说上面说的搅拌鸡蛋，摄津万里站在月冈紬的身后，右手握住拿着筷子的月冈紬的手，像是把身量比他略小的紬整个人笼在了怀里。

月冈紬想躲的，他发誓，可前面是流理台后面是摄津万里，他手里还有自己最爱的鸡蛋。于是他像那天摄津万里第一次亲他的时候放弃了抵抗，佛了。而佛了的后果，就是皇天马犀利到能杀人的目光，和佐久间咲也一脸理解的“他们俩果然是正在交往”的错误理解。

而月冈紬本人，已经懒得解释了。

手足无措的情况逐渐增多，觉得怎样都不应该继续逃避的月冈紬终于在某天，敲了敲家里主卧，也就是摄津万里房间的门。

咲也和自己的队员们去街上即兴表演，说是不能在假期里荒废掉演技，在那之后准备久违的全组聚餐；而皇天马的眼神虽然一直很犀利，但他偶尔也是需要回一趟家的。也不知道这两人是不是故意的把自己和摄津万里单独的留在家里，但不管怎么说，这对于月冈紬来说是绝好的机会。

“万里，你现在有空吗？”

他听见屋子里噼里啪啦一阵响声，好像是游戏机与手柄碰撞的声音。过了一会儿，来开门的摄津万里头发还有点儿乱，但是房间非常干净整洁。

“有空。”

“所以，你希望我能再和你演一次疯狂科学家和天使？”

摄津万里脸上表现出了十足的不情愿。

“这样真的不会让你入戏更深吗？我是说，万一你更认不清对我的感情……”

“不要担心。”

月冈紬看到他眼中的天才少年突然透露出不安和无助的情绪，去握住了他的手。对方的指尖在触碰的刹那抖了抖，随后立刻握紧了月冈紬伸过来的手。

“这么说好不好？我们要演的是，科学家和天使在明白自己对彼此的感情的时候，我们突然灵魂穿越到他们身上了。”

“灵魂穿越”这个说法，也是他向雪白东请教的。他询问过如何劝说摄津万里配合他，而东直接打电话给了三好一成，估计现在拍下他们自行车之恋的一成也能明白他们之间的确发生了什么。

“所以说，前面是一样的，但是后面表明真心的时候，我们虽然套着角色的壳子和设定，但是说出来的话和行为由我们本人的脑回路做主。”

不愧是摄津万里，立刻就理解了。

“差不多是这样的。”

“这么听起来的话，还有点意思。”摄津万里松开月冈紬的手，打量了一下自己的房间，“这样一来，强制抽离角色也是能做到的吧？”

“试试看吧。”月冈紬低下头来，“我只是觉得，如果我对万里抱有的感情和角色无关，那么如果我不试一试做些什么，我会后悔一生的。”

摄津万里看着月冈紬脸上充满了坚定。

“我想要试一试，请陪陪我。”

“那么，从哪里开始？”

“那就……从科学家见到天使的时候开始吧。”

“不过，我有一个请求。”摄津万里举起了手，“既然我们之间的感情也是男性和男性之间，干脆紬你也不要反串了。”

“你并不一定非要是女性，我们照样是能相爱的。”

那是一个风雨交加的夜晚，科学家从自家阳台上发现了一位背后长着一双翅膀的天使。

“真是不可思议，”他喃喃自语道，“没想到天使这种生物是真是存在的。”

他将浑身湿透的天使搬回了自己的屋子。

因为触犯天条，天使被迫下界，昏迷在了人类的栖息地，醒来的时候发现自己被束缚在研究台上，动弹不得。

“你要做什么！不对，我这是在哪，快放开我！”

虽说是被罚下人间，可天使仍旧是天使，高傲的本性未改。被人类触碰着束缚住，都大大超出了他的承受能力。

“稍安勿躁，你只是非常幸运，成为了我的一位长期研究品。”科学家脸上带着让天使害怕的微笑，他想把自己的身体蜷起来，可是被台子上的铁环铐住，动弹不得。

周围隐隐约约响起的机械声音，和科学家的低语，在他再一次昏迷之前，还在他耳边盘旋着。

“如果能得到你的DNA，那人类想要拥有翅膀，也不再会是奢望了。”

醒过来的天使慌忙的查看自己身上，看看是否有什么伤痕。他敏感的察觉到翅膀根部有一种钝痛，却看不到。除了手臂上的几个针眼和翅膀的疼痛，似乎没有别的什么了。只是胸前被贴了几块不知道是什么的东西，但肯定不是什么好东西了，他想。

科学家推门而入的时候，天使立刻戒备的和他保持最远距离，翅膀全部张开，伸展出惊人的宽度。

“走开！”

“我要是走开了，你可就活不下去了。”

天使沉默了，他深知自己现在无处可去。若是沦落到人界，他的翅膀只会一点点凋零，而他已被天界隔绝在外。让他看着自己的坠落无疑是最残酷的裁决，他不敢想象没有翅膀的自己，而他更不敢想象还有翅膀的自己若是落到什么心怀不轨的人手里，那他会受到什么样的凌辱。

“知道吗，这座城里人人都在追寻天使。我只是对你身体做些研究，可他们，据我所知，可有不少贵族想要拥有珍稀的天族做他们的禁脔。”

像是毫不在意一般的说出残酷的事实，天使终于忍不住，绝望的睁大双眼，强忍着不在陌生人面前流泪，却还是有漏网之鱼夺眶而出。

“嗯，看起来天使的眼泪并不会变成什么宝物。”

科学家掏出本子记了几笔，冷淡的转身离去。

“我提醒你，最好不要尝试把胸前的贴布拿下来。我如果拿不到我的实验数据，可不能保证会不会用更残暴的手段来得到它们。”

孤立无援的天使就陷入了被科学家掌控着的日子。而在他看来，自己有无数的痛苦，是来自于这个疯子，例如对于天使愈合能力的研究，他的翅膀和手心都多出一道伤痕。手心的伤很快就愈合了，可翅膀的伤口却让他连续几日夜不能寐。

可科学家似乎也是有些怜悯之心。自从发现了翅膀上的伤口不易愈合还会带来超出肉体几倍的痛楚，在那之后他也极少在那里制造出伤口。唯一的几次，也是天使在暴力不合作的时候用翅膀打碎了家里的什么东西，或者是研究室的什么器械，自己弄伤的。

每次暴力反抗的后果，除了前几次，天使被毫不留情的电击镇压，在那之后，手段似乎也渐渐的温和起来。逃脱中打翻了一连串花瓶的天使，本以为自己被抓到之后一定会被开膛破肚，没想到科学家竟就此收手，还强硬的一定要搂着他安抚说：

“现在你的精神波动不适合取样，今天就这样好了。”

天使百思不得其解，蹲在地上内疚的处理从花瓶里流离失所的花。

“我真是疯了。”

没有什么比爱上自己的试验品更为可笑的事情了，科学家不耐烦地抓了抓头发。

他曾记起，有一天，天使的心情难得很好，也许是发现那天翅膀没有更加萎缩。庭院里响起了他的歌声，当他过去看的时候，天使沐浴在金色的阳光下，周围是成团的花朵，唱着圣洁的歌。

“Amazing grace how sweet the song  
that saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see.”

他唱着歌颂上帝的歌，感谢自己被救赎，可正是上帝抛弃了他，让他沦落人间再不得回。科学家想嘲笑他盲目的虔诚，却看到那么美丽圣洁的天使努力张开已缩小了很多的翅膀，闭上眼，绝望的在阳光下流下两行泪。

于是他便什么话都说不出了。

他试着温和的对待起天使，用不伤害他的手段来达到自己的目的。天使被他伤害过，已经条件反射地害怕他逃离他，而逃离的表面下，却渐渐的对某种意义上在庇护自己、甚至对自己的态度逐渐变好的科学家产生了一些奇妙的感情。

一向讨厌人类触碰他的天使，居然也逐渐默许了科学家握他的手。只不过他虽然不会过激的反抗了，却仍然没放弃逃离这里的心思。

他怎么可以爱上一个人类呢，而且还是曾经伤害过他的人类。不愿意承认这件事的天使本能的想要逃离，却终于激怒了想要捂暖他的心的科学家。

“我到底要做什么，才能让你乖乖的呆在我身边呢？”

愤怒的科学家这样质问着。

天使不说话，其实只要呆在科学家身边，他就能感觉到自己的心动，于是越发恐惧这份心意的他无论如何也开不了口，只好嘴硬的口出恶言。

“我为什么要乖乖呆在你身边，我又不是你的宠物。”

“你是我的，”科学家抓住天使的肩膀，强迫他直视自己，“离开我之后你哪里也去不成，触犯天条的天使难道还能回天界吗？成为我的吧，我余生都会好好的对待你。”

天使愣愣的注视着科学家，眨了眨眼睛，张开嘴发出几个虚无的音节。最终他偏过头去，用哭腔回道：

“说的这么好听，可是让我哪里都去不成的始作俑者不是你吗！”他含着泪想反抗科学家捏着他肩膀的手，“说什么成为你的，我向上帝起誓，绝不可能！”

怎么可能呢，我为什么偏偏也爱上了你呢。  
上次的亲吻，就是发生在这里。每次月冈紬排练进行到这里都会有些不自然，而摄津万里显然也注意到了这一点。

剧本上之后的故事，是科学家强行占有了天使（当然拉灯了）。而天使在那之后某一天的相拥而眠后终于崩溃，割下自己已经变小许多的翅膀留给爱人，然后自杀。

那之后的剧情不可抑制的奔向BE，两个人很有默契的在这里停了下来。

两个人沉默了许久。

“果然，每到这个时候，我就有亲你的冲动。”

摄津万里打破了这尴尬又沉默的空气。

“我突然不明白了。”

月冈紬闷闷的音调传出来。

“我早该想到的，你和科学家，我和天使，性格上都不相似啊。”他笑了出来，“我怎么会误会呢？我明明喜欢上的不是科学家。”

刚刚对戏的每一幕，月冈紬都在两个角色做选择前，问自己两个问题：我会这么选吗？摄津万里会这么选吗？而答案都是不。

他不会为了什么天使的身份自傲着，不接受内心的声音；而如果万里是科学家，从意识到心意开始，就会完全停止研究，不再强迫天使。

他后知后觉的坠入爱河。

月冈紬想起来自己默许摄津万里叫着自己的名字、在沙发上第二次亲上来的时候，他脑子里的绝不是天使被科学家所侵犯，更像是真真切切的，喜欢上摄津万里的大声宣告。

让我往他那边靠不要受伤的他，给我做咖啡教我做玉子烧的他，甚至是悄悄用余光小心翼翼的偷看我再移开视线的他，才是我喜欢的人。

“我也喜欢你，万里。”他小声说道。

对面的摄津万里突然压上来是他意料之外的，可却又情理之中。而摄津万里自从确认心意后等了太久，也想过被月冈紬拒绝后要如何继续相处，幸好他也说了喜欢。

于是摄津万里再也不想老老实实的等了。

“紬，真的喜欢你。”

上次是沙发，这次是摄津万里的床上，感觉更加不妙了，月冈紬身下是软绵绵的被子，想到夜晚摄津万里就是盖着它入眠，而他现在又浑身被摄津万里的气息包裹着，心脏砰砰跳。可就像默许亲吻那样，月冈紬默许了摄津万里开始在颈部皮肉舔舐甚至留下红印，或者是轻轻咬他上下滑动的喉结。为了表示自己的诚意，月冈紬伸手环住了摄津万里的脖颈，把他往自己这边拉。

“这一切，月冈紬只给摄津万里看。”

他咬着自己的下唇，把上衣下摆一直撩到最高，大片大片的肌肤就这样暴露在摄津万里眼里，小巧的乳尖随着紧张的情绪在胸膛起伏。

“你确定吗，紬？”抚摸着月冈紬的腰线，摄津万里显然被他的主动搞得紧张了，“和我说这样的话，你知道会发生什么的。”

“我知道，我做好觉悟了。”听见摄津万里嗓音已被情欲沾染变得低哑，月冈紬有种抱着他亲亲脸颊的冲动，事实上他也这样做了，“抱歉让万里等了这么久，请吧。”

既然得到了许可，那摄津万里也不必客气，只需要做他想做的就可以了。

在梦里虽然已经对月冈紬做过各种各样的事情，不过到底是还没有经验的摄津万里一时不知道该从何下手，暂且顺着刚刚月冈紬的动作把他的上衣脱了下来。

“要怎么做才好……需要我把衣服都脱掉吗？”

刚刚告白就上床，对于月冈紬来说还是有点耻的，问出这句话的那一瞬间他就有点后悔。然而他看着摄津万里认真的开始思考起来，而后点点头，说：

“那……就拜托了。我也……”

什么嘛，万里也是一样的。想到这里月冈紬突然安心下来。摄津万里比他多一件上衣要脱，而脱裤子的时候月冈紬实在没有勇气就在摄津万里面前突然全裸，干脆直接钻进了万里的被子里，只露出一张脸，又转过脸去不敢和他对视，像是怕被欲望灼伤一样。

“借一下你的被子……”

摄津万里只看到一条宽松的外裤和内裤从被子里飞了出来，脑子里有一些很不妙的（暖床）幻想。他轻手轻脚掀开被子的一角，也钻了进去，试探地伸出手去搂月冈紬。

两具赤裸的身体就这样毫无间隙的触碰彼此。

月冈紬被摄津万里搂住腰，搂到他的怀里时，他能听见摄津万里的呼吸声都粗重起来。而摄津万里看不见被子下的光景，干脆又用了记忆里把月冈紬压在沙发上的姿势，再一次欺身而上——

“呜——”

又被摄津万里给吻了，难道是不用这个姿势就没有勇气亲我吗？月冈紬在心里自己默默吐槽起来，被封住的嘴角里漏出来几声笑时的气音，立刻被不满的万里迫使着张开嘴，含住舌头吮吸。

酥麻感瞬间让月冈紬舒服得软下了身子，似乎有一种情欲的热流在他们交错的吐息之间涌动。

“万里……”

用同样包含欲望的声音呼唤刚刚晋升为他恋人的摄津万里，他于是收获了一个理智彻底断线、开始上下其手的恋人。

亲吻着粉色的乳珠，摄津万里的双手顺着腰侧一直往下，握住了月冈紬的大腿根，迫使他张开腿，环住自己的腰。如果摄津万里一旦向下俯身，那么两人的私密部位就紧密的贴在一起。月冈紬觉得自己的小腹发着热，下身也有半硬的趋势，一定也被万里察觉到身体的变化了。

胸前的水渍连延开来，乳尖被亲吻舔舐成嫩红色，舌头粗糙的表面每次从乳晕滑到乳首，月冈紬就颤抖得越发厉害。

“再…用力一些，也可以的……”

“我还不是很清楚，原来紬是喜欢被粗暴对待的类型吗？”摄津万里嘴里还含着右边的乳珠，说话含含糊糊的，嘴上的功夫却毫不含糊，立刻用牙齿浅浅地咬了一下，“虽然没有粗暴方面的经验，但我会试试的。”

我是不是、是不是暴露了奇怪的性癖啊？月冈紬尖叫一声，声音又迅速软了下来。两颗乳尖一颗被牙齿轻咬着，另一颗被摄津万里腾出来的手捻着，迅速地挺立起来。

“呜——万里，我，哈啊……太，太多了……”

“就算我还没有经验，但这才哪儿到哪儿啊。”摄津万里停下在月冈紬胸前的动作，两边乳尖红肿胀大起来，可怜兮兮的带着水光在紬的胸口颤抖，上面还有自己浅浅的一点牙印，“紬真的做好觉悟的话，就不可以对之后的事说拒绝的话了。”

月冈紬努力的睁大眼睛，他现在这个人被禁锢在摄津万里的大床上，铺天盖地的全部都是他的气息和他给予的悸动，晃花了眼。

“那么，万里干脆也想做什么就做什么好了。”月冈紬吸了吸鼻子，“万里不是一直以来学什么东西都很快吗？肯定不会让我难受的。”

看着嘴硬实则非常慌张的恋人，摄津万里只觉得这家伙可爱的要命，伸出手去揉他的头发，被轻轻一下打开。他也不恼，笑呵呵的缩回了手，抓住了被边。

“我要把被子拿掉了，紬。”

“别——”

被子被掀起的瞬间，月冈紬遮住眼睛，不敢看摄津万里的表情，也不敢看他的身体。

“有什么不好意思的，紬很好看。”

“什么很好看……我说，你也适可而止——呜哇！”

刚刚摄津万里就挤进了他双腿中间，月冈紬想要合上腿也是不能的了，摄津万里的手轻轻松松摸上了他已经勃起的阴茎。他惊慌的睁开眼睛想要起身阻止，却又被指尖拨开包皮用指腹磨蹭着马眼的动作刺激的软下了腰。余光看到了摄津万里裸露着的上半身，想去摸摸腹肌的手感又下不了决心，只能扭着腰挣扎着，想躲开恋人施加的刺激。

“紬这样扭腰，只会让我更忍不住。”

有汗水滴在月冈紬的小腹上，听到恋人饱含暗示意味的话语，月冈紬瞬间僵住，不敢再乱动了。

因为是在摄津万里的床上，明明已经到了极限，性器涨得发红，前端也忍不住泄出了些白浊，月冈紬固执地不肯在摄津万里的手里发泄出来。

“不行…万里……会弄脏的……”

月冈紬的脸憋的通红，连摄津万里掌心下的大腿根肌肉都绷紧了。

“不泄出来的话，对身体不好哦。”无奈的伏在月冈紬耳边低语，摄津万里看着原本白玉般的耳垂因为情欲发红，一口含在嘴里舔舐着，“如果这次紬坚持的话，我也不勉强你，我一会儿就打电话告诉咲也和天马别回来了，今天总有你在这张床上射出来的时候。”

虽说是充满了威逼利诱的话语，月冈紬现在总算是能彻底确认，他喜欢的这个人，即使说的这句话很像是某句属于科学家的台词，可只要是他说出来，感觉就完全不同，性感的要命。他脑子里很破廉耻的开始想象摄津万里压着自己在床上一次又一次的折腾他的场面，呜咽着听话乖乖射了出来。

精液喷在两人小腹，一片淫靡。摄津万里伸手在月冈紬肚子上抹了抹，画出一个笑脸爱心来。

“紬舒服过了，那也该给我点好处了吧？”

月冈紬眼前还在因为到达高潮炸烟花，不住的喘气，根本没留意摄津万里低沉地说了什么。回过神时，他看着摄津万里拿着一管什么，满头是汗的开始往手指上挤。

“那是什么？”

“我有考虑过如果紬不接受，要怎么和紬相处，自然也会考虑如果紬接受了，我要做些什么。”摄津万里摇了摇手，白色的乳膏差点掉下来。

“润滑剂，是为了，”他直接用那根手指，抵上身下人身后的穴口，“用在这里的。”

月冈紬整个人差点跳起来，红着脸小声叫着不要，用高潮后的虚软身体撑着往后退，被摄津万里抓住脚踝再次强行张开腿。往自己这边一带，月冈紬就跪坐在了摄津万里的怀里。

“紬说过做好觉悟了，不许逃，我会温柔一点的。”

把身体发软全身泛粉的月冈紬搂在怀里，摄津万里在这一瞬间觉得自己的人生到达了巅峰。而月冈紬虽说反抗，反抗的也很不走心。他不得不承认他确实是有点害怕，但却不讨厌，不知不觉就害羞起来，把头埋在摄津万里肩膀上，闻他发尾残留的洗发水的香味。

“唔啊——伸进来之前，哈啊……至少先说一下……”

“事实上还没有伸进去，现在还在努力的打动紬好让他安心的呆在我怀里。”

揉动着从未被入侵过的紧张穴口，摄津万里忍住那种从刚刚开始就被月冈紬撩拨起的、不像话的欲望。不过说第一次做那些过分的体位，月冈紬本人的柔韧能力应该会成为一个大问题，于是把人搂到怀里的摄津万里，看紬坐在自己腿上没什么负担的样子，愉快的决定好了一会儿的姿势。

看月冈紬稍稍有些适应放松了警惕，摄津万里将一点点指尖插入了温热的后穴里。伸入的瞬间，月冈紬抓紧了摄津万里的后背，小腿肚都打着颤，耷拉下头的小兄弟垂头丧气的和万里胯下寂寞了许久的性器碰上了头。

“不会痛的，不要怕。”

果然就如摄津万里所说，月冈紬在那之后只感觉内里有一种被撑开的异样感觉，不痛，不过也没什么快感，让他不仅担心起摄津万里插入时的情况。而摄津万里按照在网上学到的知识，在温暖的绞着他手指的内壁里，用一根手指摸索着前列腺。

“唔——”

像是有到了什么不一样的感觉，月冈紬半是惊讶半是愉悦的闷哼了一声，臀部无意识地摇晃了一下，迎合着手指刚刚的动作。发现目标的摄津万里，在后面已经可以容纳两根手指的时候，索性两根手指一起出击，毫不留情的碾压着敏感的栗子状腺体。

“呜啊——万里，感觉，感觉好奇怪，里面……”

仿佛快感通过脊椎传到大脑的过程都实体化了一样，摄津万里感觉到怀里的月冈紬抱着自己更紧了些，在自己耳边不停喘息，还带着被玩弄时努力让自己适应的呜咽，腰很诚实的扭着去吞他的手指，他知道紬是喜欢的。而原本害怕紬不适应一直在床头待机的润滑剂，偶尔会因为月冈紬摇动的腰导致没有盖上盖子的一管润滑戳到臀瓣。

原本以为润滑剂会派上用场，摄津万里哭笑不得的用手指还插在后穴的那只手晕开臀瓣上的乳膏。臀肉在他指间颤动着，牵扯到了敏感的穴口，怀里的月冈紬一时离了手指的抽插，后面竟还觉出几分不足来。

居然因为碰后面而觉得舒服了……

把润滑剂扔到一边去，恋人身后的小口被他摸过内里的一寸一寸，竟自己分泌出不少腺液来，连摄津万里指尖都是透明的水光。觉得准备已经很充分，摄津万里也抽出了手指，把剩余的水液涂在自己的性器上，做好完全的准备。

两人已浑身是汗，尤其是皮肤相贴的地方，月冈紬只觉得越抱着摄津万里，他就越兴奋到体温上升。习惯了手指的后穴突然空落落的，吞吃着空气，摄津万里托着他两边臀瓣，让他稍微跪起来一些。

“我可以进去吗？”

火热的性器碰上了流水的穴口，月冈紬的睫毛一抖一抖，被摄津万里温柔的亲吻安抚着。只要往下一坐，似乎就开启了什么人生的新篇章，站在选择的路口上，月冈紬难得的坚定起来。

“呜——进，进来……”

只吞吃下一点顶端，月冈紬就露出了“我承受了我这个年纪不该承受的痛苦”表情，指甲无法控制地掐到了摄津万里背后的皮肉里。身后微小的痛感反而像是刺激起摄津万里的兴致来，阴茎的龟头被又温热又湿润的后穴嘬着，他克制着整根插进去的欲望，努力的想要让月冈紬也好受起来。

“放轻松，”摄津万里用沙哑的不像话的嗓音，将一个个吻落在月冈紬沾满泪水的面颊上，“在你说没问题之前，我都不会再往里进了。”

要月冈紬完全掌握主动权，其实也是比较无理  
的事。他在刚成为恋人的摄津万里面前坦诚相见都很害羞，更别提什么“插进来”的要求了。

说不出口，也并不代表他就不会做出表示。摄津万里在前面照顾着小小紬，他尽力放松着拓约肌，不忍心让一直忍耐还要照顾自己的摄津万里憋的不上不下。感觉到内里逐渐涌起来的不满足感，以及对前端最粗壮的部分的适应，月冈紬狠了狠心，拨弄起摄津万里的发尾做预警。

“怎么了，紬？”

摄津万里疑惑的抬起头，看到泪眼迷离却伸出双手捧着他的脸笑起来的月冈紬。

“我的男朋友，真好看。”

“……”

摄津万里一时被直球打得不知道该说些什么，性器先脑子一步做出了反应，再一次涨大了一些。月冈紬没有预料到，低声喘息起来，却还是开始坚定的掰起摄津万里握在他腰间的手。

“松开手吧。”

没出息的吞了一口口水，摄津万里直视着他独一无二的天使，一寸寸的让月冈紬向下坐。性器逐渐深入到月冈紬身体里，被填满和被一点点摩擦前列腺的感觉让他浑身发软，性欲被困在身体里，热的难受。

“万里，可以了……哈啊……我，动一……啊啊啊——”

最后的字完全没能发出声音，被淹没在尖叫里。全部插进去后，阴茎本就被穴肉谄媚地吸吮着，正想让被填满的恋人再适应一下，却没想到他说出这样的话，当即就做出了行动。月冈紬被猛地放倒在床上，身后的巨物开始毫不留情的整根拔出，再整根没入，他完全没有了思考的能力，被迫承受且享受着结合的快感。

虽说是毫无经验，摄津万里还记得月冈紬被摸前列腺时舒服得发抖的样子。所以凭着记忆中前列腺的位置，他稍稍调整了角度，无师自通的用性器整根碾压过那敏感一处。床上的月冈紬被激得身体一弹，半张着的嘴里爆发出自坦诚相见来最甜腻的呻吟，被水光包裹住的眼睛努力的想睁大看清恋人的模样，却只能被肏到不住求饶，被情爱占据了所有感官。

“全部都进去了，紬。”抬起月冈紬的腰，让两人的结合处能被月冈紬看到，摄津万里轻声呼唤着恋人的名字，停下了动作。哭得像受了委屈的小兔子，月冈紬稍微抬起身子，看到的就是自己的下身被操到自己流水，而摄津万里整根没入，囊袋紧贴着穴口的香艳场面。

“不…不要再捉弄我……万里，快一点……”不好意思直说继续，月冈紬用自己的小腿去勾摄津万里的腰，闭着眼睛脑海里却一遍遍重现着刚刚自己看到的无比亲密的样子。随着摄津万里抽插的动作，灭顶的快感一阵阵涌来，后面含得越发紧了。

被这样侵犯得毫无理智，月冈紬心里竟有了“我们终于属于彼此了”的快意，而他不知道摄津万里其实也和他有相似的想法。

后穴痉挛的越来越厉害，摄津万里知道恋人即将到达顶峰，放任恋人尖叫着射了第二次，他随后也抽了出来，释放在月冈紬小腹上，两个人的精液混在一起。喘着粗气眼中逐渐恢复晴明的月冈紬看着身上这副光景，动都不敢动，更怕弄脏床了。

“万里，有没有手纸？”

“这个样子，我应该拍下来再清理的。”假装很遗憾的摄津万里拿来手纸，擦干净白浊，“这是我们的第一次，该留下紬的反应的。”

“你不是好好的都记下来了吗？”

“诶？”

“我是说，万里脑子那么灵光，一定该记的都记下来了。”月冈紬低着头说，“至于反应，之后、之后又不是不会做了……”

“看紬的反应，似乎很期待下一次啊？”摄津万里笑着让月冈紬抬起头，在他眉心落下一个吻，“我也很期待，我和紬，在这之后一定还能一起做更快乐的事情。”

“那我就很期待了，万里，接下来还请多多关照。”

全裸着说这样正式的话似乎不太正式，不过两人似乎都不怎么在意的样子。

“也请你多多关照了，紬。”


End file.
